


Want You Bad

by jmtorres



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Festivids 2010, Humor, M/M, Offspring, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: When you're omnipotent it's difficult to convince anyone else to top.





	Want You Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theanonsisters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonsisters/gifts).



Title: Want You Bad  
Music: The Offspring  
Vidder: jmtorres  
festivids recipient: theanonsisters  
Fandom: Star Trek: The Next Generation  
Warnings: Contains Q, so, flashy lights and asshattery.  
Summary: When you're omnipotent it's difficult to convince anyone else to top.

Please right-click/save-as to download: [Want You Bad, .avi, 27.1MB](http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-startrekTNG-wantyouinavinylsuit.avi) (link updated 23 March 2019)

[original festivids post](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/34174.html)


End file.
